


Sherlock's Best Friend

by Mavani



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: George Lestrade - Freeform, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Other, Sherlock - Freeform, There should be more but nah, first thing posted on here, im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavani/pseuds/Mavani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns from the dead, only to find his best friend John in the middle of a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a tumblr post, I just added on to it.

Three years since the last time the oh so famous consulting detective was seen. Three years since the detective’s blogger was seen outside of his shared flat other than the occasion of visiting his best friends grave with a small bouquet of flowers to lay down at the tombstone. Murders have doubled, robberies were gotten away with easily, and Baker Street fell silent.

That is, until there was a knock at the door of 221B Baker Street.

“Coming.” Mrs. Hudson called as she swung the door open for the visitor. There hasn’t been a guest to the building since John Watson had locked himself away. As the elderly woman looked up at the visitor, her eyes widened and she let out a blood curdling scream.

“Have you seen John Watson?” after a few moments, the man sighed, “Guess not. Good day Mrs. Hudson, I would like a biscuit when I return.” and with that, he left.

 

“Another murder, still unsolved. How many more are there going to be?!” With a slam to the table, Detective Greg Lestrade sighed and laid his head down on the paper filled desk.

“Another murder? How many times have you said that in the past three years, George?” Lestrade snapped his attention to the voice and grinned when he saw the figure that had spoken. “Surprise.”

 

The man walked down the street, not bothering to take a cab this time although it seemed as though they had always stopped for him. Upon walking to the abandoned building, he spent a second to think of possibilities to escape if something had went wrong and taken a dark turn. He pushed the door open and entered, closing the door behind him and flipping a light switch. Turning down a hallway, he pulled open a door to a large room, pausing in terror when he saw his fear turn reality.

“John,” the smell of iron and blood filled the air, “John what… what have you done?!” He nearly fell to his knees, bile creeping up his throat.

The other man smiled softly, "I couldn’t bear the idea of you being dead. For three years, three years, I thought everyday would be my last. So many times I stared at my gun, the knife, the rope, the roof. But then i realized how stupid it would be for me to take my own life. So stupid because I knew you were alive. Out there. Somewhere. But you still never came. So I decided to look for a way to lure you back here. What better way than this?” John Watson smirked, knife in hand, a pile of dead bodies at his feet. “Welcome home, Sherlock.”

Sherlock Holmes stared in disbelief at his best friend, “The game--”

“Is on.”


End file.
